Yours, Mine
|image=Yoursmineandours.png |director=Raja Gosnell |producer=Robert Simonds |writer=Ron Burch David Kidd |music=Christophe Beck |cinematography=Theo van de Sande |editing=Bruce Green Stephen A. Rotter |distributor=Paramount Pictures (U.S.) Columbia Pictures (International) |released=November 23, 2005 |runtime=95 minutes |rating= |preceded_by=''Mad Hot Ballroom'' |followed_by= Nacho Libre |website= |amg_id= |imdb_id=0345950 }} Yours, Mine & Ours in a 2005 family comedy film produced by Paramount Pictures, MGM, Nickelodeon Movies and Columbia Pictures and released into theaters on November 23, 2005. Directed by Raja Gosnell, it is a remake of the and it stars Dennis Quaid and Rene Russo. Synopsis A widowed Coast Guard Admiral and a widow handbag designer fall in love and marry, much to the dismay of her 10 and his 8 children. The kids don't like each other until they come with a plan to break their parents up, but along the way they actually start getting along. Cast * Dennis Quaid as Frank Beardsley * Rene Russo as Helen White-Beardsley ;The Beardsley children (8 children) * Sean Faris as William, age 17 * Katija Pevec as Christina, age 16 * Dean Collins as Harry, age 14 * Haley Ramm as Kelly, age 11 * Tyler Patrick Jones as Michael, age 10 * Bridger and Brecken Palmer as Otter and Ely, age 6 * Ty Panitz as Ethan, age 4 , November 2005.]] ;The North children (10 children) * Danielle Panabaker as Phoebe, age 17 * Drake Bell as Dylan, age 16 * Lil' JJ as Jimi, age 14 * Miki Ishikawa as Naoko, age 14 * Miranda Cosgrove as Joni, age 11 * Slade Pearce as Mick, age 9 * Andrew Vo as Lau, age 8 * Jennifer Habib and Jessica Habib as Bina and Marisa, age 6 * Nicholas Roget-King as Aldo, age 4 ;Supporting cast * Rip Torn as Commandant Sherman * Linda Hunt as Mrs. Munion * Jerry O'Connell as Max Algrant * Jenica Bergere as Claudia * David Koechner as Captain Darrell Edwards * Dan Mott as Pizza Delivery Guy Reception Box office Yours, Mine and Ours opened at #3, with an opening weekend of $17,461,108 in the US. Its final North American box office was $53,412,862, and its international box office was $18,615,890, earning a combined total of $72,028,752, well above its $45 million production budget. Critical reception Yours, Mine and Ours received overwhelmingly negative reviews from film critics. Although gives the film a score of only 6% based on 105 reviews, 64% of audiences on the site recommended the movie. | work = |accessdate=2010-12-05}} gives the film an average score of 38%, based on 25 reviews. |accessdate=2010-12-05}} The film is tied with The Last Airbender for being the lowest-rated Nickelodeon film on Rotten Tomatoes, with a rating of 6%, although this film's "Top Critic" ratings received a lower 4% rating. Home video The film was released on DVD and VHS on February 28, 2006. Trivia *This was the first Paramount and Columbia partnership with Nickelodeon Movies. *Drake Bell and Miranda Cosgrove, who played Dylan and Joni, respectively, were also cast members in Drake & Josh. Cosgrove later starred in ICarly. Videos Trailers Yours, Mine & Ours - Trailer|Youtube trailer Clips Yours, Mine and Ours (1 9) Movie CLIP - Frantic Business Meeting (2005) HD|Clip #1 Yours, Mine and Ours (2 9) Movie CLIP - How Many Kids Do You Have? (2005) HD|Clip #2 Yours, Mine and Ours (3 9) Movie CLIP - Standard Nautical Procedure (2005) HD|Clip #3 Yours, Mine and Ours (4 9) Movie CLIP - The Shower Trick (2005) HD|Clip #4 Yours, Mine and Ours (5 9) Movie CLIP - Forklift Ride (2005) HD|Clip #5 Yours, Mine and Ours (6 9) Movie CLIP - The Beautiful Lighthouse Keeper (2005) HD|Clip #6 Yours, Mine and Ours (7 9) Movie CLIP - A Greater Enemy (2005) HD|Clip #7 Yours, Mine and Ours (8 9) Movie CLIP - Party at the Lighthouse (2005) HD|Clip #8 Yours, Mine and Ours (9 9) Movie CLIP - Our Kids (2005) HD|Clip #9 References Category:Movies Category:Live-action movies Category:PG-rated movies